CPR on Elliott
by ShineLikeStars7
Summary: As the title says, Elliott needs CPR. And of course, who has to do it? Will does. One-shot sorry about the sucky title. Only a bit of drama.


**Hey People! I'm Disneyluver with my Tunnels fanfic. This is a oneshot of Elliott and Will. (Williot) It's just this random thing that could happen anytime, so enjoy! Oh, and one more thing, I only read the first 3 books and I have no idea of what happened in the 4th or 5th.**

NORMAL POV

Will rushed over to Elliott, who was just laying blankly on the cold ground after what had just happened to her. "Elliott! Elliott!" Will screamed to the girl. No reply. Dr. Burrows was running behind Will, who was running very fast. Faster than he'd ever seen before. Will crouched down beside Elliott, searching her wrist and neck for a pulse. "Dad!" Will screamed in panic. Dr. Burrows hurried over, ignoring all of the things that caught his eye.

"Will, I heard you scream. What's wrong?" Dr. Burrows asked as he stared at the poor girl

"Dad! It's Elliott. I found her pulse, but it's very faint and very slow" Will replied, trying to think of a way to revive her after her accident with the Styx.

"Try CPR. Since she was plundered in water, it is most likely that she has water trapped in her lungs. Doing CPR will probably revive her." Dr. Burrows suggested as he inspected the renegade girl.

"CPR? But Dad, can't you do it?" Will questioned knowing he would have to go mouth to mouth with her.

"No, I can't Will. I don't even know CPR, and you've known her far longer than I have." Dr. Burrows shot back.

"Fine" Will grumbled. Will laid Elliott on her back, then intertwined his fingers and put his hands flat, so he could push on her chest. Will started to press and press with much force on her chest. He did this 15 times, then gave Dr. Burrows a look, showing him if he had to go mouth to mouth with her. Dr. Burrows nodded a "yes" then Will slowly brought his head closer to hers, and with a second of hesitation, he brought his mouth onto Elliott's hoping he wouldn't have to do it again. Will was mouth to mouth to her for 90 seconds, then went back, wiping his mouth of his saliva. "Dad, it didn't work!" Will grumbled.

"Then do it again!" Dr. Burrows snapped, thinking that Will wasn't as smart as he appears to be.

Will put his hands in the same position as before, then continually pressed on her chest. He did this 25 times, then indicated his Dad, looking for what to do.

"Mouth to Mouth" Dr. Burrows reminded, even know he already knew what Will had to do, he just didn't want to do it. Will sighed then went mouth to mouth with Elliott again. Will did this, slightly not wanting to, but did it for the life of his friend then sat up and pressed on her chest again. Will looked as his Dad, who was getting tired of Will wanting to know what to do, even though he already knew what do to. "Will, just keep repeating the process until she gets her air back." Dr. Burrows commanded, getting slightly agitated.

Will sighed again, then went mouth to mouth with her, once again. Will did the process of pressing on her chest, and giving her mouth to mouth 4 times when, finally, as Will was giving her mouth to mouth, she finally gained her consciousness again. Elliott opened her eyes, with Will not realizing it, as he was giving her mouth to mouth. Elliott, being shocked, and not realizing that Will trying to save her, just said his name."Will?" Elliott murmured.

When Will heard this, he immediately lifted his head up, away from Elliott's face. "Elliott! You're alive!" Will gasped in the realization that Elliott was finally conscious again.

"Uh, yeah, what were you doing? Kissing me?" Elliott questioned, very confused.

"Will, I'll be over there by those stones if you need me. I think you two need some time alone" Dr. Burrows mentioned, then eased his way out of the awkward situation.

"What! No, no. I was giving you CPR" Will answered as he felt his cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

"Oh, okay. Why were you giving me CPR, and why did your cheeks suddenly turn red?" Elliott questioned, not completely knowing what embarrassment was.

"I was giving you CPR because one of the Styx started to drown you, and I couldn't help you because I was shooting off limiters and my Dad was trying to shoot the Styx that was drowning you. " Will replied to her.

"Why did your cheeks turn red?" Elliott questioned again.

"Uuh, well… You asked me if I was … well… kissing you."Will stuttered. He took his eyes away from Elliott and just played with the dirt on his hands to distract himself from his Elliott's face.

"Yeah, so."Elliott replied

"Well, it's kind of… it's just odd and awkward." Will replied, thinking of how he thought he would _never _ have to have this conversation with Elliott.

"So, embarrassment?" Elliott commented, still not completely getting what Will was saying. She'd never heard of something between two people being "awkward."

"Well, sort of. When a _girl_ asks a _guy _if he was kissing her, when he was trying to save her life, it's just… odd. Because the girl starts assuming things. It's just odd." Will explained, thinking he said to much. Will was scared of what Elliott was going to say next, hoping there would be nothing about love or that gushy stuff that's irrelevant right now.

Elliott finally got it. _Maybe, Will got embarrassed when she asked if he was kissing her because he loves her. _Elliott thought. Then something occurred to her. _What if Will does love her, what will happen? How will, Will react when she asks him that?_ Elliott asked herself. _Oh no, _Elliott thought.

"So, when I asked you that, you got embarrassed cause I figured it out?" Elliott asked, slightly regretting what she asked.

"Figured what out?" Will questioned, not quite knowing what she was talking about.

"Well, think about it. I asked you if you were kissing me, and you got embarrassed, which _means…._" Elliott told Will, wanting him to figure it out.

When Elliott said that, it hit Will like a ton of bricks. Elliott thought that he liked her!"No!, No!, It doesn't mean that. No!" Will confirmed, with slight embarrassment. Elliott sighed a sigh of relief, then finally got off the subject.

"Okay, good. So, thanks for saving me, Will. You probably didn't want to do that" Elliott said as she was getting up from the ground. She hugged Will, and Will's eyes immediately went wide, very surprised that she had just hugged him. They eased back, then just stood there, but not awkwardly.

"No problem. It was nothing compared to all the times you saved me." Will answered, thinking of all the times that Elliott had saved him from death or from getting badly hurt.

"Yeah, but now we're even. You saved my life twice, I saved you multiple times." Elliott said, then met eyes with Will.

"Yeah, but the first time was me and Chester" Will reminded.

"Yeah, but it was still you." Elliott also reminded.

Will let out a breath and decided they should find his Dad and eat something."Alright, I think we should go find my Dad and eat something. I'm absolutely starving." Will told Elliott.

"Yeah, I agree" Elliott answered back. They started making their way toward Dr. Burrows, walking side by side, no saying anything as their shoulders brushed against each other. They may have not been saying anything, but they certainly were thinking things. Not just how much they've been shooting Styx or hunting together, but how much they enjoy spending time together and how much they enjoy each other's presence. They walked together, smiling, as their arms and hands brushed against each other.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? RATE AND REVIEW! I wasn't going o have any kissing on the lips or anything, because I know those characters wouldn't do that. The books are action/suspense, not Romance (although I would like to see some Romance between Will and Elliott, the closest I've seen is in freefall when Elliott kisses Will on the cheek. But, I was happy about that.) So anyway, thanks for reading this one-shot, and I really hope you enjoyed it. So, **

**Adios!**

**~Angela~**


End file.
